


Goodbye to you

by LegendsofSnark



Series: Sometimes I wonder [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Mick says goodbye.





	Goodbye to you

**Author's Note:**

> airydoorway asked:
> 
> “I was in love with you yesterday, I’m in love with you today and I’m going to be in love with you tomorrow”, for the ship of your choosing?

Len’s eyes are filled with tears. 

He barely, rarely let’s himself been seen crying. His mother didn’t mind it, told him it made him human and that he had feelings. His father however, Lewis saw crying as a sign of weakness and no man, no real man cried. 

His father was around. His mother wasn’t. So he repressed that side of him when he had the urge to cry.

Yet, now he couldn’t hold it back. He didn’t want to hold it back. The man that he loved, the man that he was in love with more than anything, almost as much as anything was leaving. 

“I was in love with you yesterday, I’m in love with you today and I’m going to be in love with you tomorrow.“ Mick says the words but they’re not reaching Len. He’s ignoring them, His mind rushing to all those late night promises that Mick made to him. All the times that no matter what happens he would never leave him. 

He’s a liar.

"Where are you going that I can’t come along?” Len moves closer to him and reaches out to touch but Mick pulls back. 

“Some where that’s dangerous.” 

Len snorts. “I’ve been in more dangerous situations. I can handle myself.” 

“Not this time. I’m doing this for you.” 

“Or are you doing this for you? Going somewhere and hooking up? That’s what you’ve always been good at right? Only having me around when no one else needs or wants you.” 

Mick flinches. Noticeably and Len knows he’s reached a nerve. 

“You peddle all this love. Telling me you love me but you’re leaving me. Thats not love.” 

“Love is doing what’s best for the other person. Not what’s best for you. Trust me, you’ll see in due time what I did was for you.”

Mick moves closer and presses a kiss to Len’s temple.

A goodbye kiss.

“I do love you."


End file.
